


It Started With a Bang

by Zanya (caidanu)



Series: Golden Inamorato [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bickering, FMA Crossover: Brotherhood/2003, Greed is learning Alchemy, M/M, Mild Humor, Mild Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/Zanya
Summary: Ed had thought Greed was ready for the next step with learning how to control alchemy, but as he stood there and stared at an almost reflection before him, he couldn't have been more wrong.
Relationships: Alternate Edward Elric/Edward Elric, Edward Elric/Greed, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Later Ed/Ed, Later Roy/Ed
Series: Golden Inamorato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166015
Kudos: 8





	It Started With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Figure
> 
> This is part of a 50 prompts, 1000+k challenge I started a while back and decided to pick back up. All these oneshots will be a part of one story line and something I will be working in between larger works I'm writing and editing. I will make sure to put them in the proper order in the series to make it easier to read. 
> 
> The verse is going to be a post canon brotherhood/2003 crossover, sort of, with 2003 Edward Elric being pulled into Brotherhood verse. The ages of the Eds will Brotherhood: 21, 2003: 26
> 
> Fair warning in regards to ships: This verse will have Greed/Ed, Roy/Ed, and potentially Ed/Ed (or possibly mashups of all of these), with polyamory being a recurring theme. There will also be some darker, more depressing themes that will come up in other oneshots.

Ed covered his ears as a deafening roar split through the ground before popping with a bang. Everything shook and the air around him rippled then split apart. His jaw dropped as a tear formed, mid-air, in front of them. The awful, loud sound of air being sucked into the void surrounded them. 

Suddenly, almost as quickly as it started, it stopped with a crash and the tear was gone. Ed stumbled and almost fell when Greed grabbed a hold of his shoulders and steadied him out.

When the dust cleared, he saw a figure lying roughly ten feet away from them, covered by bits of rock and dust. Ed saw movement and heard a grunt but wasn't close enough to get a better look. He turned towards Greed.

“Greed, what the fuck did you do?” he whispered. The array Ed had made for Greed had been simple, practically foolproof. How in the world could Greed have gotten it wrong?

The ground crunched as Greed stuffed his hands into his jacket as he stood next to Ed. He shrugged. “Beats the fuck outta me. You’re the genius here who made that array. You tell me.”

“What?!” Ed scowled and bared down for a proper argument. “This isn’t _my_ fault. The array was perfect, simple, and clean. The only way it could’ve been messed up is if–” Ed’s eyes widened a little. He shook his head, almost in disbelief, then gave Greed a piercing look. “What were you thinking about right as you activated it?”

There weren’t many times Greed ever looked guilty or like he was in hot water, but damned if he didn’t have that look on his now. “What’s that got’ta do with anything?”

“It has everything to do with it.” Ed put his hands on his hips and took a few short steps closer to Greed. “The only way that array could’ve done something that fucked up is you got distracted right as you were activating it.” His eyes narrowed for a split second then he threw his hands up the air. “Un-fucking-believable. I can’t–”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you went over there to pick a rock outta of your shoe, and I got a full view of you standing in the sunlight.” Greed had felt like he had been sucked into a dream where the only thing that mattered was Ed being bathed by the sun.

“How am I going to teach you how to control your alchemy if you keep getting distr–” A touch to his arm then shoulder stopped Ed.

Their conversation halted when the stranger reached out and grabbed Ed’s shoulder. They had been too busy arguing that Ed hadn’t heard any movement behind them. He glanced up, opened his mouth, then stopped. 

Greed actually looked puzzled and all the teasing was gone. “Don’t turn around, Ed.”

As soon as Greed said that, Ed turned around and stumbled back. He yanked his arm harshly to the left to pull out of the stranger’s grip. Greed pulled him away and wrapped him up in a tight grip. “What in the hell,” he softly said. “Greed… tell me exactly what you thought about it.” Ed’s voice was low, but his tone serious, leaving no argument in the matter.

“I saw you standing there and the sun was hittin' you just right, like you this golden halo around ya..." It had basked Ed in the most beautiful golden glow that Greed’s breath had caught. "You looked like some ethereal angel. It made me think about how gorgeous you are and how great it’d be if there were two of ya.”

Greed suddenly got that look on his face when he realized something big, something important. He gave Ed a side-long glance, now fully aware of how colossally bad he had fucked up. “You tellin’ me that split second thought did _this_?”

“I—” Ed attempted to untangle himself from Greed’s grip. “I dunno, possibly?”

The stranger stared at them both, but there was no surprise in his golden eyes. Ed gently swatted at Greed’s hands. “Let me go.” Greed immediately loosened his grip so Ed could squeeze out.

They looked similar enough for Ed to work out what happened. Or what might have happened given what Greed had been thinking about. Greed’s alchemy was unpredictable and worked similar to Father’s and Hohenheim’s.

Ed blew out a quiet breath. This was his fault. He had thought Greed was ready for something a little more complicated and had been wrong. The array might’ve been clean and simple but the outcome had a lot of power compacted in it. He could fix this... maybe. He needed Al to help this time and probably Roy. First they needed to figure out what to do with... Ed wasn’t sure what to call him?

Greed’s voice cut through Ed’s thoughts. “Is your name Ed too?”

That had been the question Ed wanted to ask, only he hesitated because it felt bizarre asking it. Before he could take over the conversation, the stranger staggered then collapsed.

“What the hell do we do with ‘im now?” Greed cozied on up against Ed, making sure the space between them was as limited as possible.

“Take ‘im home then get Al and see if we can’t figure out exactly how you managed to do what you did with the array I gave you and see if we can reverse it.”

Greed frowned as he protectively touched Ed’s shoulder. "You think it's a good idea taking him home with us?"

"We can't leave 'im here. We're the reason why he...." dropped out of mid-air? Came through a portal? Ed wasn't entirely sure. "We caused this so it's our responsibility to fix it... 'Sides, you'll be there. It'll be fine."

He bent down to lift his look-alike. Ed struggled as he lifted. "Fuck... he's heavier than I am."

“I got ‘im.” Greed easily lifted Ed’s look-a-like up and over his shoulder.

“Be careful, alright …” Ed fussed. “We don’t know if he’s dangerous or who he is, exactly.” 

Ed got ‘the look’ from Greed. “It’s pretty clear who he is. Whether or not he’s dangerous,” Greed grinned, “Can’t help ya on that one.” 

“That’s why you gotta be careful. He might look like me, but we don’t know where he came from or if he’s anything like me. ‘Sides, I’m not completely convinced he’s human and not some weird military experiment.” Ed stepped close to Greed. He doubted his own words, but Ed didn’t want to assume until he had a better handle on the situation. 

“You really think so?” Greed started heading towards their home, noting how this Ed was considerably heavier than his Ed. “Why would a military experiment come out of...” Where did he come from, exactly? The Gate? 

“I dunno, Greed. After we beat Father, Mustang told me they had to go through secret labs they discovered. Who knows what they made in them.” Ed stuffed his hands into the pockets and glanced down at the ground as they walked. “I’ll admit, it would be one helluva coincidence considered what we saw. Not gonna rule it out, though.” 

Greed adjusted the load on his shoulder. “Where to now? Home?” 

“Yeah, let’s get him home, then I’ll call Al and we’ll figure it out from there.” Ed lightly tugged on Greed’s sleeve to get them moving. Once he got home, he’d have Al come over then he’d call Roy. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and headed home while he attempted to work out a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started out as an offshoot or a what if from my Resurgence verse. Mainly because muses caught feelings in addition to the ones they already had as well as some darker themes in regards to past experiences, sexual assault, loss, mental health issues slipping in and I wanted to explore the idea in a way that would be manageable for me as a writer. The series will mainly deal with those themes and healing and struggles to get there.


End file.
